


Freedom

by TrueRoar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Platonic Mavin, They're like a family, fluff?, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRoar/pseuds/TrueRoar
Summary: Michael Jones had it rough before joining the FAHC. Now things are different and he's found exactly where he belongs. He may not admit it, but he loves them like a family.





	Freedom

Freedom like this is hard to come by. Speeding down open city streets with a gun in hand, feeling his jacket jostling around with the wind that pulls the clothing with it though it clings to his body, the smell of smoke, the sound of engines roaring around him.

Yeah... He'd give up everything if it meant staying with the Fake AH Crew.

"Gavin don't." A voice calls shattering the vivid dream that was filling the man's mind. _God what now..._

"Michael, my boi!" Another chimed in making the man groan and roll in his sheets trying to hide from the voices.

"Go 'way..." He grumbled lifting a hand trying to wave the voices away. "Tryin' 't sleep.."

"But Michael!" The cheery voice whines making Michael's eyebrows draw together as he pulls his pillow up over his head.

"But Micoo!" A woman's voice mocks from the hall making others laugh, and one of the two in the room chuckle lowly.

"Come on Michael! We've got things to do today!" The brunet declared as he rounded the bed leaning down slightly over the red-brown haired male.

"Okay! Okay! 'M up!" Michael snapped shoving the pillow in the face of the annoying person that he called his best friend pulling a familiar squawking sound from him. "Just shut up Gav..."

"Let's let him wake up Gavin." The other voice insisted Michael seeing the voice belonged to Ryan who was standing in the doorway with his arms folded. "Good morning Michael." He greeted before leaving the room with a curt nod.

"We're in the main room when you're ready boi." Gavin concluded before he finally left the room shutting the door behind him. _Thank Christ._ Michael wasn't a morning person, everyone in their crew knew that. But Gavin didn't seem to care after all these years. _He's your best friend of course he doesn't._

What Geoff had planned this time was completely unknown to Michael but he'd learn soon enough as usual with heir leader. It could quietly literally be anything. Despite what people think. The Fake AH Crew runs deep in the blood of their city. People just grew to fear who they saw out on the streets.

_Grif. The supposed leader of the Fakes. A suit wearing, loud, tattoo covered man who is always seen driving bright pink vehicles. His real name? Geoff Ramsey._

_The Vagabond. A murderer at heart always clad in black. Nobody has seen his face and lived to tell the tale with the fact that it's always hidden behind a skull mask. Aka Ryan Haywood._

_Monster Truck/Rimmy Tim. Sunglasses wearing man with a cowboy hat and bright clothes. He's known for his ability to not be there and a second later he suddenly appears with a purple and orange car. Jeremy Dooley._

_Overlord. A ginger woman with a man's pride and soul. An amazing pilot and getaway driver who constantly wears Hawaiian shirts. Her real name is Jacklyn "Jack" Pattillo._

_The Golden Boy. A button down shirt with jeans wearing man who always shows off the flag of his home country by wearing a Union Jack parachute literally everywhere. With that he also carries many gold painted weapons on missions hence the name, Michael's best friend, Gavin Free._

_And Michael Jones himself. Known to the public as Mogar. The leather wearing demolitions expert always equip with sticky bombs and grenades on hand should he need them. Also has a thing for chrome vehicles._

Having had time to wake up, fix his hair, dress, and check his phone he grabs his leather jacket like usual with his pocketing his phone before leaving the room to join the crew members gathered there. 

"Let's do this then." He remarked his brown eyes alight. A sudden change to his earlier appearance having just woken up and all. Though. Like he'd mentioned. They're the family he never had. He'd give up everything to keep these losers in his life forever.


End file.
